Alice (Queen's Gate)
Character Synopsis Alice is a treasure hunter who works under contracts across the world, opposite her friendly rival Dorothy. Her mother Lewis, also an adventurer, has gone missing while looking for the legendary treasure “The Queen's Gate.” Alice travels to the ruins by airship and, while packing her favorite sweets, she sends her underlings ahead. She found the treasure and when she opened it, a battle across space-time started. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A normally, High 7-A, likely 6-C in Boost Mode, potentially High 6-A Verse: Queen Gate Spiral Chaos Name: Alice, The Gate Opener Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Adventurer, Treasure Hunter Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Markswoman, Skilled Whip User, Statistics Amplification (The OOPArts which act as her outfit enhances her overall physicality), Shockwave Creation (Via the Shockwave Bullet), Power Nullification (Via the Anti-demon Cross Silver Bullet), Limited Status Inducement Effect (Via the Blitz Bullet), Ice Manipulation and Limited Matter Manipulation (Via the Frozen Bullet), Crystal Manipulation, Durability Negation and Spatial Manipulation (Via the Spatial Rupture Bullet), Age Manipulation (Can increase her body age into that of an adult via Boost Mode) Destructive Ability: Mountain Level normally (Traded blows with a semi-serious Gate Conqueror, whose canons can cause mountain-sized explosions), Small Island Level (One punch in her Boost Mode can send an opponent flying and crashing through 9 mountains), likely Island Level in Boost Mode (One shot of her strongest pistol caused a nuke-like explosion), potentially Multi-Continent Level (Fought the Gate Conqueror alongside Cute, Maron Makaron and Suishel and Ranshiel) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Relativistic (Can keep up with the Gate Conqueror) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman, Class G in Boost Mode (Casually lifted a building-sized gun with one hand) Striking Ability: Mountain Class normally, Small Island Class, likely Island Class in Boost Mode, potentially Multi-Continent Class Durability: Likely at least Multi-Continent Level (Withstood attacks from the Gate Conqueror), higher with OOPArts (OOPArts are a group of artifacts that enhance both the physical strength and defense of the user, making them very 'tough' to defeat) Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight even after using her Boost Mode, which would normally leave someone in her status bedridden) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters to Hundreds of Meters with firearms and her whip, Several Kilometers with her strongest pistol Intelligence: Very bright, Alice is highly knowledgeable about ancient civilizations, so much so that she has a PhD in the study. It’s her basic style to calmly enter after there’s no more danger or traps prepared for intruders. Weaknesses: *Alice is somehow overconfident, always calling herself a genius *Her Boost Mode lasts for about 5 minutes and leaves her exhausted when it wears down. Other Attributes List of Equipment: A pair of highly customized Mauser C96 auto-pistols (Broomhandle Mausers), a whip (Which acts as her tail), and the OOPArts (Out Of Place Artifacts) which are her clothes that heightens her physicality Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alice sports a pair of highly customized Mauser C96 auto-pistols (Broomhandle Mausers) and a whip as weapons. Also, because Alice is able to use the many OOPARTS (Out Of Place Artifacts) she brought from a lot of ruins, she has made it very tough for anyone to defeat her. Her tail is actually a whip, that can be attached to her lower back. In the novels, she uses a variety of ammunition suited to her needs: *'Needle Flechette:' Sharp needle-like bullets, that scatter as they advance and with great penetration power *'Shock Wave Bullet:' Effective for crowd control, they emit waves that target a person's semicircular canal for a non-lethal takedown. *'Anti-demon Cross Silver Bullets:' Ammo suited for encounters against the supernatural, though they're not described per se, they should be useful against werewolves and vampires, as their name implies. *'Blitz Bullets:' A warhead that stops the opponent's movements through a powerful shock at the same time of the impact, temporarily paralyzing the neural transmissions. *'Frozen Bullets:' Deadly bullets that reduce the target's molecules speed, making them freeze and breaking the molecular bonds. *'Spatial Rupture Bullets:' Bullets created with the Hyperborea Crystal, the most potent source of energy. Can obliterate anything they touch. *'Boost Mode:' A mode exclusive to Alice, where her body becomes that of a grown-up adult. This mode enhances her physical strength, defense and speed to levels beyond superhuman levels, making her powerful enough to punch her enemies so hard they not only break the sound barrier but also strong enough to destroy 9 mountains. However this mode lasts for a limited time and when it fades, Alice is left exhausted and worn out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Loli Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6